


TBUniverse 3: Toby

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Fox gets what he has been promised.





	TBUniverse 3: Toby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

TBUniverse 3: Toby

### TBUniverse 3: Toby

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: TBUniverse 3: Toby  
Author: Nicholas  
E-Mail: Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Rating: R  
Category: Relationship 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

Warnings: See TBUniverse 1 

\-- 

"He's called Toby," Walter tells me softly, smiling at my wide-eyed boy stare. 

We've come home late tonight because there was this dinner party that we had to attend, as everyone was saying. I probably have been cranky and moody all throughout it all, catching strange looks from, let's call them, attentive women who probably thought about either dragging me onto the dance-floor or into their beds. But I declined all of their offers, naturally. I haven't been feeling well today, or no, that's wrong, I have been okay really. It's only that the past weeks have been really filled with appearances at formal dinners and parties and conferences and what not. It's been draining. And I haven't, we haven't found any time really to, you know, be ourselves. Or, well, to make it plain, it's been a few weeks since I've had the time to allow myself to let go. And tonight, it has just reached its peak. All throughout the six hours we spent at that party I have wanted nothing more but curl up on their laps, and let them do the big stuff, let them do the talking, and just be. So I took my longing out on everyone around us and ignored the worried glances my two lovers were shooting each other. 

Finally it was time to go home and Walter was driving. Alex got into the backseat with me. I already was prepared to spend the ride pouting, staring out into the darkness, thinking of nice moments, when Alex pulled me back against him and into his lap. I stilled when I felt him holding a pacifier to my lips and I took it slowly, snuggling back against him when I had it in my mouth. 

"Huh, baby, you wanted that all night long, didn't you?" he whispered softly into my ear, his hands slipping under my shirt, caressing my chest softly. I gave him an affirmative sigh and relaxed, letting him lull me to sleepiness with his petting and his breathing. The steady humming of the car engine did the rest and I was sound asleep after the first few miles of the drive home. 

"Fox, come on, wake up, we're home," I heard Alex whisper into my ear but I merely rubbed my face against his suit jacket sleepily and tried to clear his insistent whispers from my mind, tried to go back to the sweet sanctuary of sleep. He was insistent though so he soon had a cranky me on my feet and led me into the house, the pacifier still in my mouth. 

Walter had that tell-tale gleam in his eyes and told me there was a surprise waiting for me in the bedroom. Well, and that's where we are right now. 

Toby. I like that name. "Can I...can I touch him?" I ask carefully, after having removed the pacifier that I now cradle in my hand, not tearing away my eyes from the big teddy bear sitting in the middle of our bed. 

Alex chuckles against my neck. "It's yours, of course you can touch it," he whispers and, with a kiss to my hair, he releases his hold on me. And I take the few steps forward and crawl onto the bed, staring at the teddy bear open-mouthed, with awe. Shakily I bring my left hand up - my right one still clasped around the pacifier - and reach out towards the bear. He is so soft. Such nice fur. I gently stroke across his head, his snout, brushing the errant strands of fur from his eyes, so that he can look. This is so cool. 

My hand moves further along the bear, down to his paw and I carefully lift it up, make it wave at me. "Hi Toby," I whisper breathlessly and the bear whispers back at me, "Hi Fox." 

I like his belly, it so round and soft and so cuddly. Not like those of my two lovers, they are so muscled and all that, hard as steel, I'm the only one with only a minimum of definition to his muscles. And Toby is just nice and round and full. 

I bring my head closer to his and move my cheek and lips against his head, enjoying the movement of soft fur on my skin. 

"He's so cool," I say, completely awed, to no-one in particular, then turn around to face the two who are still watching me with very pleased looks on their faces. "Thanks," I tell them shyly, blushing a bit, averting my eyes. 

"You're welcome, Fox," Walter says gently. "Do you want to sleep with him tonight?" 

I ponder that for a moment, taking in the measurements of the bed, of the three of us and Toby. A tight squeeze but it'll do. "Uh-huh," I reply eagerly, my eyes and hands focus on Toby again, petting and stroking his every crease, no hair left untouched. 

"Well, you've got to undress for bed then, Fox." Alex speaks patiently from behind me. "And brush your teeth and wash yourself." 

"Uh-huh," I reply once more absent-mindedly, but make no move to do any of the things Alex has mentioned. "You will sleep with us tonight, Toby, isn't that cool?" I tell the bear instead, tilting my head slightly while I'm waiting for his reply. "Yeah, that's so cool," I then say for him, my voice toned to a deep growling that Walter can do so much better than me. 

Alex slides onto the bed, kneeling behind me. "Come on, Fox, time to undress." 

"Uh-huh," I nod once again, never taking my eyes off Toby. Alex slides the suit jacket off of my shoulders and hands it to Walter who puts it on some chair. Then his hands wander under my shirt, tucking it out of the dark jeans I have chosen to wear tonight. That tickles. I start giggling which makes him chuckle. 

"Come on, Fox, lift your arms up," he asks and I reluctantly comply, helping him shrug off the shirt as fast as possible, so that I can devote my complete attention to Toby again. "It's cold," I complain when the air hits my naked upper body and makes my nipples peak instantly. 

"It'll be warm soon, baby," Alex tells me while he is trying to open the buttons of my jeans. With some difficulty he gets the jeans open and rearranges my legs so that he can pull them off. I let him do that, not caring much what they are doing, as long as I can pet my Toby. 

Finally, with the shoes pulled off, too, I'm only in my boxer-shorts on the bed, shivering a little, but not getting under the covers because it would mean moving Toby away from his resting place. 

While Alex is undressing, Walter is taking over for the second part of the routine. "Let's go, little one, you've got to brush your teeth," he says softly. As no reaction is forthcoming, he gently takes my arm and tries pulling me away with him. I'm resisting strongly. 

"Nooo, I can't go now. Then Toby is all alone and then he's scared and you can't make me go," I pout and demand my arm back from his strong grip. 

Walter sighs deeply. "So take Toby with you to the bathroom," he offers patiently, waiting for me to make my decision. I mull that over for a second. Take Toby to the bathroom. Yeeaah, that's okay, I think. 

"Okay," I nod, grabbing Toby by his left paw and dragging him with me from the bed, leaving the pacifier on the sheets, following Walter into the bathroom, who turns on the light and then stands in front of me expectantly. 

"Shower, Fox?" Walter asks softly. 

I shake my head firmly, clutching Toby to my chest. "No." 

Walter sighs loudly. "What do you say we'll seat Toby on the toilet where he can watch you while you wash yourself and brush your teeth?" Walter tries it with the easy solution. 

"No," I reply decisively, shaking my head tensely. "No, he'll stay right here with me." And I tuck him under my left arm while I awkwardly try spreading toothpaste onto the brush until Walter takes it from me, puts the paste on it and hands it back to me, smiling and shaking his head as if he's not quite believing what he is doing. 

I take the toothbrush and pop it into my mouth, slowly brushing my teeth while I enjoy the feel of Toby's fur against my naked chest. Finally, after the three minutes are officially over, I rinse out and cradle Toby again tightly to me, using both arms to hug him to my chest, rubbing my face over his head and rocking him to sleep, or so I think. 

"Time to wash, Fox," Walter announces and sighs again upon seeing my determined posture, clutching Toby to me and taking another few steps back. "Can you wash yourself, Fox?" he asks, already knowing the answer. 

I shake my head. "Uhh, no?" 

He dips the washcloth into the water and advances on me, I stand still, watching his every movement. He starts on my right arm, carefully making sure to wash every tiny skin cell he can reach. He dips the wash cloth into the water again and repeats the same process on my left arm. 

"Okay, raise your arms, Fox," he then says while rinsing out the washcloth once more. I look at him, a little lost by those words. Then I transfer Toby into my right hand and lift my left arm, grinning happily at Walter who is shaking his head, smiling all the while. He washes under my arm and down the left part of my chest, down to the rim of the boxer-shorts, dipping into my bellybutton which makes me giggle. 

"Okay, the other arm," he says and Toby goes from right to left. I lift the arm and he repeats the procedure, again ending at my belly button, again making me giggle happily. He then dries my upper body with a fluffy towel, evens rubs Toby's head with it for good measure, which makes me laugh and him chuckle. 

"So, young man," he looks at me seriously. "Pants down." 

I comply and awkwardly shrug out of my boxer-shorts, using only one hand, letting them pile around my feet. Walter's hand with the washcloth comes closer and he carefully slides it over my penis and my nuts. The cold water feels slightly uncomfortable on the sensitive parts and make me shrink away from the washcloth only to have his big paw settling on my right butt-cheek to hold me in place. I try to twist out of his grasp though. Finally he's finished there. 

"Okay, boyo, turn around." 

I do turn around and look over my shoulder, watching what he is doing next. His hand with the washcloth carefully lands on my butt, moving up and down my butt-cheeks, dipping into the crease to gently clean every last part of me. It tickles bad and I am dancing out of his grasp again, almost toppling over with my boxer-shorts still around my ankles. He growls at me which makes me blush and giggle. 

He finishes with washing my legs and feet, another round of giggles while he is meticulously cleaning every toe, then the towel again and he pulls my boxer-shorts back up, letting them snap against my belly. "Finished," he declares, pleased with himself. 

"Umm, umm, I still have to pee," I more ask than say shyly. 

"Oh okay," he says and moves out of my way to the toilet. I open the lid and sit down carefully, Toby clasped to my chest once more. I pee, while Walter goes through his bathroom routine and I continue watching him until he's finished even though I have long stopped peeing. 

He notices that with a grin. After the last drying pats of the towel, he then turns around to me, holds out his hand. "Come on, Fox, let's go to bed," he says, and I stand up, pull my shorts back up and flush the toilet carefully, watching how the water's swirling around. Then I turn to Walter and he takes my hand as we move back into the bedroom. Alex mumbles something like 'Finally' which makes Walter slap his behind lightly and Alex vanishes into the bathroom still grumbling to himself. Walter draws back the covers, and me and Toby slip between the cool sheets, waiting for him to join us in bed. He does soon enough and a few minutes later Alex emerges from the bathroom, too, and gets into bed with us. I'm already half asleep, Toby tucked under my chin, my arms possessively around him, my two lovers arranged around me with as much body contact as possible, when Alex pops the pacifier back into my mouth. I smile. 

That way we sleep. 

I wake up from the sun tickling my nose and snuggle instinctively further into Toby's warm fur, not wanting to wake up but knowing that once awake I won't go back to sleep anyway. I carefully open my eyes, squint against the brightness in the room. Alex and Walter are not in bed anymore. The pacifier is lying discarded a few inches from my face. I rub my eyes sleepily. I hear them rummaging around in the kitchen and I pull myself to a sitting position, still looking around, not quite awake, but not sleeping anymore either. 

I grab Toby by his right paw and drag him with me out of bed. I open the bedroom door carefully. Yeah, they are in the kitchen. I trot down the stairs, my right hand still rubbing my eyes when I enter the kitchen, my left hand clutching Toby's paw, Toby dangling by my side. 

They look at me as I enter the kitchen. 

"Is breakfast ready yet?" I ask, ending on a jaw-cracking yawn.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
